Ramona and Lola's Special Sleepover
by Shining Writer
Summary: Ramona and Lola during their last sleepover together decide to experiment a bit and make love. Please know that while this may seem like just a hot smutty tale, it's also the story of two teenage girls innocently exploring their sexuality, unsure of the right way to make love; making mistakes along the way, goofing things up, but still being strong and compassionate young women.


Ramona and Lola were having a sleepover together in Ramona's room. It was late at night as Ramona said, "I can't believe this is our last sleepover together before you move to Fresno tomorrow." Lola then said, "I know. But we can still talk on the phone and text all the time." Ramona then said, "Yeah but it won't be the same. I mean I can't just call or text you when I go to the prom for the first time, or when I need advice about when I'm ready to lose my virginity." Lola then said, "Same. A girl needs her best friend to talk to when it comes to advice about sex." Ramona sighed and said, "Yeah." Lola then said, "Well... Ramona... if you want... we could... you know... experiment a bit since this is our last sleepover together and... maybe... make love to each other." Ramona's eyes widened and said, "What? You want us to lose our virginity to each other?" Lola then said, "Yeah. I mean... we're both girls. Can we even lose our virginity to each other? It's just... if I can't be there for you when you're ready to have sex for the first time... maybe, I help you with it right now?"

Ramona began to look a little nervous as she said, "I don't know Lola. I mean... I was taught I should only have sex with someone I know I'm gonna love forever. And who knows how our friendship is gonna turn out years down the line. I don't want to remember having sex for the first time with someone I later had a bad relationship with. I wanna have sex with someone that I know I'm going to love forever." Lola then said, "That sounds nice Ramona. But the thing is none of us know how the future is going to turn out. All I know right now is... you're my best friend in the whole wide world, and I love you more than anyone that's alive right now. There's no one else that I'd rather share my body with than you... the girl I love." A surprised looking Ramona then said, "Lola. You... you've always felt this way?" Lola began to blush as she said, "For awhile now. I was just afraid to say it because of what you'd might think. But since I'm about to move away, I figured... this was my last chance to do this." Ramona was silent for a moment but then finally said, "Okay... lets do this."

The two girls then stood up as Lola said, "Okay. How about we turn our backs to each other and undress. Then on the count of three, we'll turn around and look at each other naked at the same time." Ramona nodded and said, "Okay." Ramona and Lola then turned their backs to each other and took off all their clothes and underwear. Then once the two teenage girls were completely naked Lola said, "Okay. Here we go. One, two, three!" The two ladies turned around and looked at each other's naked bodies. The two girls both stood a bit nervous worried about what the other would think. Finally Lola spoke and said, "Wow. You look so hot." Ramona blushed as she said, "Thanks. Although I think the rumors are true. Asian girls really do have the sexiest nude bodies." Lola giggled a bit as she and Ramona got into bed together.

As the two covered themselves with a blanket, Ramona laid on her back while Lola got on top of her. As Lola began to move her face down under the blanket, Ramona said, "Wait. Can you see down there? Maybe we should skip having a blanket on us when we do this." Lola then said, "No. it's fine. I can see down here." Lola then covered her head with a blanket as she moved her face down Ramona's body. After a moment, Ramona began to smile as she said, "Lola... that's my belly button that you've stuck your tongue into." Lola then moved her head up and out of the blanket as she said, "Okay. Maybe no blanket when we have sex then?" Ramona and Lola then looked at each other and giggled.

Lola then brought her head down again and this time brought her face to Ramona's vagina. Lola stuck her tongue into Ramona's underage vagina and began to please Ramona's young teenage womanhood. Ramona closed her eyes while she ran her fingers through Lola's long black hair and said, "Ohhhh. Oh yeah Lola. A little lower. A little lower. No, a little higher and... Ohh. Oh yeah. That's good. That's so good. Ohhh. Ohhhh! Ohhhhh! Oooooohhhhhhhhhh!" Then Ramona suddenly orgasmed and shot her wet load onto Lola's face. Ramona suddenly got worried and said, "Oh my gosh Lola. I am sorry so that I..." Lola then moved her face up and wiped some of Ramona's wetness off her face and onto Ramona's cheek. The two girls then looked into each other's eyes and giggled a bit. Then Lola said, "Okay. Now do me."

Lola then got on all fours and spread her legs out a bit. Ramona brought her face to Lola's butt and began to lick Lola's butt cheeks. Lola purred as she felt Ramona' wet tongue move across her underage buttocks. Then Ramona brought her tongue to Lola's butt hole and began to lick it. Then she moved her tongue down and began to stick it in Lola's vagina. Lola moaned as she felt her best friend's tongue move in her womanhood. As Ramona continued to pleasure her, Lola said, "Ohhh yeah. Push it in deeper. Deeper. Ohhh! Oh yeah. Oh God, I love you Ramona. I love you. I love you. Ohhh. Ohhhhhhh! Oooooohhhhhhhhh!" Lola then suddenly lost her balance and fell down causing her body to push Ramona's head down. A scared looking Lola got off Ramona and said, "Oh God. I didn't mean to fall on your head. Are you okay Ramona?" Ramona then sat up showing she was fine by smiling and said, "It's fine. In fact... it caused my nose to briefly touch your vagina and honestly... does it sound weird to say it turned me on even more?" The two girls then giggled a bit and then moved their faces towards each other and kissed on the lips.

After kissing on the lips for a moment, Lola moved her face down and began to kiss Ramona's brown nipples. Ramona moaned a bit, and then Lola switched to licking Ramona's nipples as she used her hands to squeeze both of Ramona's breasts as well. Ramona moaned some more as she said, "Mmm yeah. Ohhh yeah." Eventually Lola laid back on the bed as Ramona leaned forward and began to lick Lola's nipples. Now Lola moaned as she felt Ramona move her tongue across her pink underage nipples. Ramona then began to also squeeze around Lola's breasts and then began to gently bite on Lola's nipples too. Lola moaned some more as she said, "Oh God Ramona. Oh yeah. Ohh... OW!" Ramona then brought her head up and with a worried look said, "Oh no. Did I hurt you?" Lola then made a sexy grin and said, "Just kidding." The girls giggled again as Lola began to spread her legs out a bit.

Ramona then laid upside down on top of Lola bringing her vagina right to Lola's face. This position also put Ramona's face right in front of Lola's vagina. The two paused for a moment as Lola looked up at Ramona's smooth beautiful vagina, while Ramona looked down at Lola's gorgeously tanned colored womanhood. The two girls then moved their tongues forward and then at the same moment pushed them into the others' vagina and began to pleasure the other. Even with their tongues deep in the other girl now, the two still let out many moans. Lola grinned as she felt Ramona move her tongue back and forth against the insides of her vagina. Meanwhile Ramona made a big smile as she felt Lola push her tongue in and out of her very vagina quickly. Then suddenly Lola pulled her tongue out as she said, "Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhhhhhh!" Then suddenly Lola orgasmed and shot her wet load all over Ramona's face. A sad looking Lola then said, "I'm so sorry Ramona. I wanted us to climax at the same time and I'm so sorry I couldn't hold it back and..." Ramona giggled a bit and said, "It's okay. You can still help _me_ orgasm. Come here."

Ramona then spread her legs out and motioned for Lola to do the same. The two teenage girls then pushed their vaginas against the other. Then Ramona began to rub her vagina up and down against the very top of Lola's leg, pushing it back and forth between the middle of Lola's vagina and two inches down Lola's right leg and then back again. Lola then leaned in a bit, so that the movements of Ramona's body caused the top of Ramona's leg to also rub against her own vagina. Ramona began to quicken the pace of her vagina rubbing against Lola causing the two girls to moan some more. Then Ramona suddenly orgasmed and shot her wetness on Lola's leg as she said, "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Then... it was over.

The two underage teenagers then laid down next to each other as a smiling Ramona said, "Whoa. That was... whoa." Lola smiled as she said, "I know. Thank you so much for that Ramona. For being my first. I will never forget or regret this night for the rest of my life." Ramona then said, "Neither will I. Well... good night." Lola then turned off the lights in the room and everything got dark. Then after a moment of silence, Lola's body could be heard moving. Then after another moment, Ramona said, "Lola... that's my ear." The two were silent for a moment, and then both giggled as the night went on.

**THE END**


End file.
